Love Down The Rabbit Hole
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Falling down a large rabbit hole was much better than being at a boring party for Marie, but finding love down the rabbit hole was not something she expected to happen in this strange new world. OCxWhite Rabbit
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

"Just another boring party," I thought while looking around at the high society surrounding me at this garden party. Suffocation and boredom were my only feelings, as I stood at the edge of the party in my light green dress with a corset that was cutting off my air supply. My father had dragged me to this party to make friends with influential people and maybe find a husband amongst all of the pigheaded men walking around.

"I can't stand the men at these parties," this thought ran through my head as I ignored the leers from some of the men who were chatting together.

I saw my father disappear into the house and I took that moment as my chance to escape the boredom of this party. My feet took me through the garden until I reached the edge of the garden, which led to the forest. Young boys' voices reached my ears as I entered the forest and headed towards the voices.

"What are you all looking at?" I questioned when I saw many of the younger boys that had disappeared from the party earlier. They were crouched around a large hole at the base of a tree. The hole was so dark that I could not see anything in the hole after I had approached the boys.

"Please, don't tell on us. We were so bored at the party that we just had to leave, and then we found this hole," one of the boys explained with a pleading tone.

I smiled softly at them all and said, "Don't worry, I don't blame you for leaving. That party was a complete bore, but you all don't need to be so close to that hole. There is no telling what lies within the hole or one of you might be hurt if you fell down in there." The boys nodded and moved away from the hole.

One of the boys stumbled and went to fall back in the hole, but I ran and shoved him away from the hole so he would land over where the other boys were. However, I was unable to stop myself and ended up falling in the hole in the boy's stead.

The boys screamed and so did I as I fell down the hole, which soon lightened up and my screams stopped as I stared around me in wonder as I fell farther down the hole. The hole seemed like it would never end as I fell past floating objects. Everything seemed so magical, especially a teapot that poured by itself a cup of tea.

Another scream left me before I landed on a flat surface, which strangely enough was a ceiling. I had no time to scream another time before the room flipped and I landed on my back on the floor. I waited for the room to flip again, but thankfully, the room did not move.

My mid-back long black straight hair was lying in my face and was covering my green eyes. I moved my hair out of my face before sitting up to look around the room. All sorts of doors covered the walls in the room. A little curtain was at the bottom of one wall. I crawled over to the curtain and moved it aside. The tiniest door that I had ever seen was behind the curtain.

I stood up and checked all of the doors in the room, but they were all locked. I spun around and jumped in surprise when I spotted a table with a key and a bottle of liquid standing in the middle of the room. "That wasn't there before," I muttered as I approached the table. I picked up the key and tried it in all of the normal sized doors before approaching the small door after not having any success with the large doors.

"It worked," I whispered after the key unlocked the door. Sadly, the opening was too small for me to even try to fit through. I could see through the little hole though, and the world beyond looked beautiful.

After standing back up, I made my way over to the table. The little bottle said Drink Me so I picked it up curiously. I looked back to the little door and saw that it was shut. I walked over and checked the door and the door had locked back as well. My hand tightened around the key before I took a drink from the little bottle.

At first, nothing happened, but soon I was shrinking and I yelped as I felt my clothes growing too big around my body. My hand stayed tight around the key throughout all of this. A sigh of relief left me when the shrinking stopped and I was still clothed, but now I was in a different green dress and thankfully, I was no longer wearing a corset. The new dress was long but flowery and on one shoulder.

I rushed over to the small door and opened it again with the key. My confidence was questioned for a moment as I stared at the new world through the door, before I strengthened my confidence again and stepped through the door. A strange twitch was felt on top of my head, but I ignored it. "Probably just the wind," I thought as I walked deeper into this new world, which was full of brightly colored flowers.

"Such pretty flowers," I said as I looked admiringly at a lily.

"Thank you," a voice said and I jumped in surprise when I saw that the lily had a face and that it was the cause of the voice that I heard.

"You're welcome," I said softly as I backed away from the flower so I could get a better look at its face.

"You have nice ears," the lily said and I tilted my head at it confused.

"Thanks," I said slowly as I felt the side of my face for my ears, but they were not there. My jaw dropped open as I tried to find my ears, but there were nowhere to be found.

"You're silly. Your ears are on top of your head," the lily said and I immediately shot my hands up to the top of my head and my heart dropped when I felt two fuzzy long ears on top of my head. "Such cute black bunny ears," the lily said before it grew silent.

"Bunny ears," I squeaked before I looked for anything reflective. I spotted a birdbath filled with water and I ran straight for it. I looked at myself in the water and screamed in fright when I saw two black bunny ears on the top of my head.

I dreaded what I did next, but I put my hands on the back of my dress and screamed again, when I could tell that there was a fluffy round tail under my dress and on my behind. "How is this possible?" I yelled as I stared at my reflection and the bunny ears that were moving every now and then.

"Are you alright?" a small feminine voice said and I jumped before looking around. "Down here," the voice said again and I looked down only to see a small mouse wearing a pink outfit.

"No, I'm not alright," I said as I sat down on the ground by the mouse. "First a strange hole, a shrinking drink, a talking flower, I'm part bunny, and now a talking mouse," I thought as I put my face in my hands.

"What's wrong then?" the mouse asked as she jumped up onto my knees.

"I have no idea where I am or why I'm here," I said as I looked at the mouse.

"The first part is easy, you're in Underland, but I don't know why you are here," the mouse said and I looked around at where I was, Underland.

"My name is Marie," I said as I held out a hand to the mouse. "Might as well be friendly," I thought as the mouse shook one of my fingers.

"I'm Mallymkun, the dormouse," the mouse introduced and I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," I said and she said it was nice to meet me as well.

"I can show you to someone that might be able to help you," Mallymkun said and I looked at her for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Thank you, I would like that," I said and Mallymkun jumped off my knees and motioned for me to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

Mallymkun led me through and past the garden. I was in wonder the entire time and I was embarrassed a few times when Mallymkun had to get my attention. She was leading me to someone called The Hatter. I hoped whoever The Hatter was that he would be able to explain what all has happened to me and why.

Becoming part bunny was definitely not something I planned for today. "Excuse me," Mallymkun said and I looked down. She was staring up at me and she looked tired. "Would you mind if I sit on your shoulder?" she asked and I smiled down at her.

"I don't mind," I said as I leaned down and she jumped into my outstretched hand before making her way up to my shoulder. She sighed in relief as she sat down. "Do I keep walking straight ahead?" I asked and looked over at Mallymkun.

"Yes, thanks by the way," she said and I nodded as I started to walk forwards again.

"You're welcome," I said before we lapsed into comfortable silence.

I felt fear enter me as we started to enter a dark forest. Mallymkun seemed content so I tried to push away my fear, but some remained. My only other hope to forget about the fear was to talk to Mallymkun.

"Mallymkun," I said softly and she looked over at me. "Is there anyone else in Underland that is like me?" I asked and she nodded, which surprised me.

"Nivens McTwisp and Thackery Earwicket are just like you, but they don't usually show that form much. Most of the time they just run around in their animal form, oh, can you turn into your animal form?" Mallymkun said and looked at me curiously.

"I don't know," I said truthfully and Mallymkun gave me a thoughtful look before frowning.

"That's strange, you should be able to change between forms easily," she explained and I just gave her a look that said I did not know.

"Well I'm sure Thackery could tell you how to change if he remembers, he hasn't changed forms in a long time," Mallymkun said thoughtfully and I just nodded before pausing when I heard what sounded like a purr. I jumped when something touched one of my ears. I looked up and put a hand on top of the ear that was touched.

"It's been a very long time since there has been a female rabbit in Underland," a purring male voice said above me. My eyes widened when I saw a blue and grey cat appear out of nowhere. His smile was the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Hello Chessur," Mallymkun said to the unique cat.

"Good evening Mallymkun, who is your new friend?" Chessur asked as he tried to touch one of my ears again.

"This is Marie, she's new to Underland," Mallymkun said happily, as she stood up on my shoulder. "I was taking her to see the Hatter," she said and Chessur's smile appeared again.

"May I join you?" he asked and the little mouse on my shoulder nodded.

"So Marie, how do you like Underland?" Chessur asked as he floated beside me.

"First he appears out of nowhere and now he can float, if this is all I see on the first day then there has to be many surprising things here," I thought before giving a small smile to the cat floating beside me.

"It is a very interesting place," I said and the cat nodded before he floated a bit ahead of me on the path.

"Do you like tea?" Chessur asked me before smirking and disappearing. I was unable to give an answer since he disappeared so quickly.

"We're almost there, just a little bit more," Mallymkun said and I quickened my pace to be done with this long and to reach our destination. I was growing a little tired and just needed a moment to rest and try to accept everything that I had seen so far.

"Hatter," Mallymkun yelled excitedly as I walked out of the forest to see a windmill and a large table set up with tea and desserts. A brown rabbit was sitting on one side of the table looking at a spoon and there was a man with bright hair sitting at the end of the table farthest away from me.

Mallymkun jumped off my shoulder and ran over to the man. The man smiled at her and picked her up before giving her a small piece of what looked like cake. I watched silently as she grew bigger. I was the one who now felt like a mouse as everything else was so big compared to my small form.

"Oh Hatter, I brought a friend with me," Mallymkun said and every sound on the table ceased as I walked closer to the table. I did not get too close though when I saw the man known as the Hatter stand up and start to walk across the table.

"A female rabbit," he whispered before smiling at me. I went to smile back cautiously before yelping when he grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the table and made me walk with him across the table. I saw the brown rabbit staring at me with his jaw dropped open and Mallymkun was smiling at me.

A purr alerted me that Chessur had appeared at the other end of the table. The Hatter jumped back into his seat and stared at me still smiling with his bright green eyes shining at me. "Hello, who are you?" he asked me before fixing me a cup of tea, which there was no way for me to drink while being this size.

"My name is Marie and I was told that you might be able to explain a few things to me," I said and he looked at me before nodding a bit.

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"First of all, I did not have bunny ears or a tail before I came here, why did I get them after arriving in Underland?" I asked and the Hatter smiled brightly at me.

"That's easy, you're really a bunny, and that other place just hid away your true self," he said and I just stared at him confused.

"But I've never thought of myself as a bunny before so why would I be a bunny and not know it?" I asked and the Hatter shook his head before chuckling.

"That other world is so strange" he said and grew silent, which I took as him being done answer that question.

"Is there any way for me to get back to that world?" I asked hopefully.

The Hatter went to answer, but the brown rabbit interrupted him. "You don't belong there," the brown rabbit yelled before looking at a teacup.

"Thackery," Mallymkun said softly and the brown rabbit, Thackery, looked at a spoon and laughed at the utensil.

"Thackery is right. You don't belong in that world. You are from Underland and you belong here," Hatter said and I just sat down on the table looking between Thackery and the Hatter.

"Wouldn't I remember Underland if I was from here?" I asked softly and Hatter frowned down at me before he handed me a piece of cake, the same cake that he had given to Mallymkun earlier. I squeaked when I started growing and my small dress tore. The Hatter covered his eyes before handing me his coat. I wrapped it around me tightly before buttoning up the long coat. Thankfully, the coat covered most of me, except part of my legs.

"When people leave this world then strange things can happen to their memory. Do not worry Marie you will enjoy living here. You are from here anyway, and also you are the first female rabbit to be in Underland for a long time," Hatter explained before he jumped out of his seat. "We should take you to the White Queen," he exclaimed excitedly before grabbing my hand and making me jump down off the table.

"We're coming too," Mallymkun said as she and Thackery left the table.

"Have fun in Underland Marie," Chessur said with a purr and a big smile before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

"I apologize that I do not have enough fabric to make you a dress, but my coat will have to work for now. It will take a little while for us to reach the castle, but we will reach it by nightfall at the latest," Hatter explained with an excited smile.

"It's fine," I said with a small blush on my face as the wind hit my legs. I was not used to wearing anything this showy. Thankfully, the coat covered everything except below my knees. I did not feel too exposed even though this would be scandalous back home. "Well I guess this is home now," I thought as I looked around at the scenery as we walked behind the Hatter. Mallymkun was sitting on my shoulder and Thackery was walking beside me.

He seemed to have become serious and quiet from his earlier self. "Thackery, are you alright?" I asked softly and Thackery jumped. He looked over at me before frowning.

"I'm fine, just don't stray away from us," he said before focusing on the area around us as if he was waiting for someone to jump out from behind a tree and steal me away.

"I won't," I said softly before giving Thackery a soft smile. He nodded at me before I looked ahead of me. The Hatter was looking back at me with a certain look in his eyes that I could not place. He tipped his hat at me before he looked ahead of him and continued to lead the way to the castle.

The rest of the walk was mostly silent. Except for when Mallymkun asked Thackery if he could teach me how to turn into my animal form or if, he could turn into his human like form. A sad look graced Thackery's face before he mentioned something off topic. The request from Mallymkun was forgotten since I knew she did not want to upset her friend anymore.

"Marie," Thackery's voice said beside me after we had walked farther through Underland.

"Yes," I said as I looked at him. He was looking up at me with a sad yet happy look on his face.

"Thank you for coming home," he said before he grew quiet.

"You're welcome," I said even though I was confused. I hardly knew Thackery but I guess seeing a female rabbit in Underland really is rare. I did not really feel as if I was home though. Underland is still just a new fascinating world, and it will probably stay that way to me for a long time.

"Are you excited about meeting the White Queen?" Mallymkun asked me after Thackery was focused on our surroundings.

"Well I've never met a queen before, what is she like?" I asked and Mallymkun told me as much as she knew about the White Queen, which effectively passed the time it took for us to travel to the castle.

My eyes widened at the castle and the surrounding area. The castle was beautiful. All of the white was a little shocking to my eyes, but overall it was a beautiful castle. "The Queen is not expecting you, but I'm sure she will be happy to meet you," Hatter said while Mallymkun jumped off my shoulder and ran into the castle. "Mallymkun has run off to tell the Queen about you before we meet her," he explained before gently taking my hand and leading me into the castle.

Thackery left the two of us and he seemed to be in a rush as he disappeared from sight. The Hatter patted my hand before he started to lead me deeper into the castle. The nerves set in as we approached what I could only guess was the throne room. Now I truly wished that the Hatter's coat reached the floor. There was no way that I wanted to enter a room full of people and a Queen with me wearing only a coat.

"Here we go," I thought when the Hatter opened the doors and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the Queen sitting in a throne and Mallymkun standing in front of her. The White Queen gave me a bright smile and I felt self-conscious at the look she was giving. One of my ears drooped and I slightly hid behind the Hatter.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when a female rabbit appears again in Underland," the White Queen said as she stood from her throne and started to approach the Hatter and me.

"My name is Mirana, I am the White Queen. Welcome to Underland," the Queen said as she stopped in front of me, since the Hatter moved out of the way when the Queen started to approach us.

"Thank you your Majesty, my name is Marie," I said with a curtsey in front of Mirana.

I felt a hand touch one of my ears and I jumped back with a yelp at the feeling that it caused. "My apologies, I forget how sensitive ears can be. You do not have to curtsey to me, Marie," Mirana said gently with a smile as she held her hand back at her side.

"It's fine," I said as I remembered that I was only wearing Hatter's coat when Mirana looked down at my clothes.

"Follow me, we will get you properly dressed, thank you Mallymkun, Hatter," Mirana said as she gently grabbed one of my hands and started to lead me out of the throne room. I smiled and waved at Hatter and Mallymkun before the Queen and I disappeared from the room.

We passed through hallways so quickly that I knew I would be lost as soon as I was allowed to roam the castle on my own. Mirana stopped when she reached two large intricate wooden doors. She pulled out a small set of keys and unlocked the doors. The open doors revealed an elaborate room that I could only guess was Mirana's room.

Mirana walked through the room straight to her closet, which was another room as well. I had never seen a closet as large as this one. "Now what to pick," Mirana muttered to herself as I followed her into the closet.

"How about this one," Mirana said as she held out a soft lilac colored dress that was sleeveless that had a lilac see-through shawl to go over my shoulder. The dress would go down to my ankles and it unfortunately had a built in corset.

"It's beautiful," I said smiling before screaming when hands grabbed me from behind.

"Wonderful," Mirana said with a smirk as she handed the dress and shawl to the attendants that were now trying to get me out of the Hatter's coat. "One of the attendants will show you where dinner will be served after you are dressed," Mirana said before leaving her quarters and leaving me to the attendants.

My cheeks were bright red at how the attendants were acting. I had always been allowed to dress myself with my mother or one of the housekeepers tying the corset. Blocking out the attendants was the easiest while getting into the dress and letting them tie the corset. Thankfully, they did not tie it too tight. I enjoyed the ability to breathe.

After the attendants were finished, I brushed my hair, careful of my ears, and then one of the attendants led me to the dining area. The attendant was holding the Hatter's coat. I looked at it before asking if I could return it to the Hatter since he was the one to let me borrow it in the first place.

The attendant silently handed me the coat and motioned to the door in front of us. She opened the door and I saw Mallymkun, Hatter, Mirana, Thackery, and a white rabbit sitting around the table. "Oh you look lovely in that," Mirana said from the head of the table when she noticed me in the doorway.

I stepped into the room with a smile on my face. "Thank you for letting me wear this," I said and Mirana smiled.

"It suits you better than me, you can keep it," Mirana said as I walked over to the Hatter.

"Thank you for letting me borrow this," I said as I handed Hatter his coat back. A gasp sounded from someone in the room and I looked over to the white rabbit staring at me in shock. Thackery was sitting beside the white rabbit.

"You were telling the truth," the white rabbit said softly to Thackery even though his eyes never left mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

"Hello, my name is Marie, it's nice to meet you," I said with a soft and a little nervous smile to the white rabbit, who was still staring at me in shock. The Hatter stood from his chair and pulled out a seat for me, which was directly across from the white rabbit.

"Nivens McTwisp, a pleasure to meet you," the white rabbit said politely with a small bow of his head, but his eyes never left mine. I wondered if he was afraid that I was an illusion and I would disappear as soon as he looked away.

"Oh Marie, where have you been all this time, I have not seen a female rabbit in Underland in so long," Mirana asked as she stared at me curiously.

"Well I was in the world above, and I never remember being in Underland," I answered and the Queen's eyes grew a little wide.

"Were you in your animal form the entire time up there?" Mirana asked as she sat closer to the table to be closer to me.

"I was never in an animal form up there. I was just a normal human or so I thought until I came here. I never had bunny ears or a tail up there," I answered and I saw Nivens eyes widen as well as Mirana's look grow even more confused.

"How is that possible?" Nivens asked as I caught his eyes focusing on my bunny ears.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. I had already asked myself that question many times with no answer appearing.

"Well I'm glad you are finally where you belong. You are welcome to stay here in the castle. You can tell me all about the world above and I can tell you everything about Underland. I'm sure Nivens and Thackery will be happy to show you around too. Oh Nivens, you should show her the garden after dessert," Mirana said with a small wink towards me, which made heat appear in my cheeks.

I focused on my plate before Mallymkun distracted me. The looks that the Hatter shared with Mirana and Nivens went unnoticed as Mallymkun and I talked about her favorite parts of the castle. I was unable to reciprocate with most of the conversation with Mallymkun, but she seemed fine filling most of the conversation.

After the meal and dessert, which were all some of the best dishes I had ever tasted, Mirana excused all of us. As I was getting out of my chair, I saw Nivens, still in his animal form standing beside my chair.

"Would you like to join me so I may show you the gardens?" he asked politely and I smiled back at him.

"I would love that," I said and received a smile in return before we left the dining room with Nivens walking beside me. He was quiet for most of the walk until we started to get near the garden. I could smell the flowers, which made my nerves calm down some. I was feeling tense from all of the strange discoveries throughout the day.

A day at a boring party was normal but going to a boring party and ending up down a rabbit hole into another world was something that would stress any person out. Not to forget the fact that discovering supposedly all your life you never belonged in your so-called home and that you were a rabbit.

Nivens looked up at me when a sigh escaped me. "Are you tired? If you want to rest then I can show you the gardens tomorrow, you will be able to see them better in the daytime anyways," Nivens said and I stopped walking.

"I'm alright and I bet the gardens look beautiful under the night sky," I said and Nivens looked me over before nodding and leading the way again. Soon we were back on our way towards the garden. The smell of the flowers was growing stronger as we walked and I breathed in the smell deeply. The aroma was the nicest I had ever smelled before.

A gasp of surprise sounded from my lips when we stepped outside into the most exquisite garden I had ever seen. The night sky did not take away from the garden's beauty. The stars and moon seemed to make each flower and vine shine.

"Beautiful," I whispered and Nivens looked up at me with a smile. He led me deeper into the garden and most of the flowers I knew from my grandmother telling me about them, but Nivens was happy to tell me about any flower that I had never seen before. I had never seen quite a few flowers before since they were only in Underland.

"Marie, do you know how to change forms?" Nivens said out of nowhere as we were sitting on one of the benches in the garden admiring the flowers and the night sky.

"No, Thackery told me that you would be able to teach me, that is if you want to," I answered as I faced Nivens, who looked to be contemplating something.

"I would be honored to teach you," Nivens said before jumping off the bench. I watched as he hopped off to a small distance away before he closed his eyes in concentration. Now it was my turn to gasp in surprise when Nivens changed from a white rabbit into a white haired man around my age and a little taller than me. His white hair was to his shoulders, but it was tied back with a small light blue ribbon. He was not a muscular man, but I could tell that he had a lithe build of muscles. His amber eyes were staring at me confidently, but I could also see joy shining as well. He was wearing the same blue jacket from earlier, but now he had some nice white pants as well.

Two white rabbit ears stood proudly on his head and I could just barely see a white fluffy tail sticking out of a hole in his pants. After my eyes had taken in every detail, I blushed when I saw the smile on Nivens's face. "That was amazing," I said trying to rid my cheeks of their blush and calm down my fluttering heartbeat.

"Thank you, I have not shown this form for a very long time," Nivens said as he looked at himself and took in his appearance.

"I don't see why not, you're very handsome," I said before biting down on my bottom lip to stop letting my words run away from me.

Nivens froze for a moment in his inspection of himself before he looked at me again with the smile he had shown me a few times already tonight. "Thank you Marie, however, most people here in Underland are not used to seeing rabbits in this form. Thackery and I decided a long time ago to not show our true selves in public. However, Thackery forgot how to change back and forth after so much time has passed. I know you have not many people here yet, but you will see tomorrow the looks you will receive. I'm glad you are here though," Nivens said as he approached me and sat by me on the bench.

"Even though I have no idea what is in store for me here, so far I'm glad to be here too. I'm not worried about any looks I will receive for others because of what I am. I never cared what anyone thought of me in the other world anyways," I said and saw one of Nivens's ears twitch. I smiled at him before feeling one of my own ears twitch. "Still have to get used to that," I said as I touched one of my ears, which made Nivens chuckle.

"You'll get used to it in no time," Nivens said as he looked at my black rabbit ears. "They shine under the moonlight," he said softly, but I still heard him.

"What color?" I asked and he jumped before giving me a nervous smile.

"Blue," he said softly and I felt my heart start to flutter again at how much he looked like a gentleman yet at the same time he looked like a young boy.

I felt myself get a little lost as my green eyes locked with his warm amber eyes. "Your ears shine as well, like the moonlight," I said softly before a familiar purr startled both of us. I jumped with a yelp when I once again felt something paw at one of my ears.

"It's good to see you in that form again McTwisp," Chessur said as he appeared floating above the two of us.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

"Chessur," Nivens said as he frowned up at the floating cat. Chessur smiled down at the two of us before he tried to paw at one of my ears again. Nivens grabbed one of my hands and pulled me behind him. "Chessur, stop bothering Marie," Nivens said and Chessur chuckled.

"Don't be jealous," Chessur said before winking at the two of us and then he disappeared. Nivens stood in front of me protectively for a little while longer before he sighed.

"He's gone," he said to me as he turned around to face me. "Are you alright?" he asked as he gently touched the ear that Chessur had pawed at earlier.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said with a small shiver from the sensation of Nivens touching my ear. Nivens saw my shiver and mistook it as a shiver from the cold. He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders.

"Let's get you back inside, no need to catch a cold," he said with his warm amber eyes smiling at me.

Nivens placed a hand on my lower back as he led me away from the garden and back inside the castle. The walk was quiet, but not uncomfortable. He paused in front of a door, which I realized must be my guest room for my stay here.

"Thank you, Nivens," I said before he wished me a good night and said that he would like to discuss how to change forms more tomorrow after breakfast. I happily agreed before slipping inside the guest room. The room was beautiful, but my mind was on other matters as I kicked off my shoes and fell onto the bed.

Nothing disturbed me that night as I slept, but a flurry of maids definitely bothered me the next morning. They rushed into the room, quickly got me out of yesterday's dress, and practically threw into a bathtub. After I was clean, everything was a blur as the maids dressed me in a new dress.

When the maids were finished, I noticed that they had put me in a light blue dress that had short sleeves and a long skirt. The color reminded me of Nivens's outfit from yesterday. "Hurry now, the queen is waiting for you at court," one of the maids said as she started to lead me to the room holding the court.

"Why does she want me at court?" I asked but the maid did not answer. She only paused in front of two large doors and knocked. Mirana's voice called out for me to enter and the maid disappeared as two men opened the doors from the inside. I froze for a moment when I saw all of the eyes staring at me. When I saw Mirana's calm smile, I began to walk towards her because she motioned for me to approach her.

I tried to ignore all of the stares and whispers that were focused on me, but it was hard to do since my ears were twitching the entire walk towards Mirana. Most of the whispers were curious inquiries, but some were rude comments. I realized now what Nivens was talking about when he said that people here are not used to seeing a rabbit in this form.

"Marie, how are you this beautiful morning?" Mirana asked when I had approached her and curtsied before her.

"I'm fine, your majesty," I answered politely while trying to calm myself down. All of the stares and gossip forming around me was more than I was used to. I had never had this much attention on me before, so it was overwhelming.

"Good, good, I just wanted to introduce you to the court before we retire for breakfast," Mirana said before standing up. Everyone in the court fell silent as the court waited for words from their queen.

"Good morning everyone, I would like to introduce all of you to Marie. She has been missing from Underland for quite some time, but now she is finally back home. As you can see Marie is a rabbit, which I am sure that many of you have not seen rabbits in this form. Please make Marie feel welcomed. Now, I wish you all a good day and I will see all of you after breakfast," Mirana said happily to the court before she grabbed my hand and led me through a side door by her throne. A guard closed the door behind us as Mirana kept me pulling me somewhere with a big smile on her face.

"Just ignore the gossipers, you're welcome here and never forget that," Mirana said when she noticed that I still looked overwhelmed from earlier. I gave a small smile in relief to her and she laughed a little before we entered the room from the day before, where we had eaten dinner.

"Marie," Mallymkun and Thackery exclaimed happily when they noticed me. I yelped when Thackery threw a teacup at me. Thankfully, I was able to dodge in time.

"Morning," I said as I stood back up and looked around the rest of the table. Nivens and the Hatter were sitting at the table as well.

"Marie, over here," Mallymkun said as she motioned for me to sit by her. I smiled at her before taking the seat beside her. Thackery was happily staring at a spoon before he handed me the sugar for my tea. I thanked him before looking up and I saw that once again Nivens was sitting across from me.

He had a worried look on his face, which gave me a bad feeling. "Why would he be worried?" I thought and I continued to wonder if something had happened last night after he walked me to my room.

"Good morning, Nivens," I said softly so I would not surprise him too much out of his thoughts.

Nivens did jump a little before he looked up at me. He was once again in his rabbit form this morning. "I guess he just feels more comfortable like that around others, even though he seemed so confident in his other form last night," I thought before he gave me a small smile in return.

"Good morning, Marie, how did your introduction to court go?" he asked and I could hear a bit of worry in his voice as well.

"It went fine, I guess. Just had to deal with many stares and a bunch of gossipers, but how is that any different than when I was back in the other world?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I was never used to so many stares or gossip, but I wanted to alleviate some of Nivens's worry. "It's nothing I can't handle," I said offhandedly with a little wave of my hand.

I saw Nivens's shoulders relax a little and I heard a small sigh of relief escape him as well. "That's good, well eat up, because the transformation training will not be easy," Nivens said encouragingly.

"Can I watch?" Mallymkun asked excitedly beside me and I looked at Nivens, who gave a nod, before I smiled at Mallymkun.

"Well it's always better to have more people there to cheer me on," I said with a small laugh and Mallymkun's smile grew before she happily enjoyed her breakfast.

"Marie," Hatter's voice said seriously and the happy mood in the room froze. I turned to look at him and his green eyes were now an orange color.

"Yes," I said showing that he had my attention as I looked at him. His whole demeanor had changed out of nowhere, but I had no idea how the Hatter really is so I tried to hide my surprise.

"Watch your back around these walls," Hatter said before he shook his head and his eyes returned to their bright green color. His bowtie was no longer drooping either. "This tea is so good," he said before he took a sip of his tea.

A shiver of fear coursed through me after his message. Worry filled me as I wondered why Hatter would warn me. I knew that I did not know everything about Underland, but so far, I had felt safe here, at least in the castle. "It seems there is something or someone here who might wish to cause me harm," I thought worriedly as I wondered what to expect next from this strange new world. The worried faces did not reach me in my thoughtful state.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

After breakfast, Mallymkun and I followed Nivens out to the garden again. The smell of the flowers calmed my nerves a little. I was still worried about the Hatter's message from breakfast, but now I becoming nervous about trying to transform. Nivens sent me an encouraging look when he and Mallymkun took a seat on a bench and I stood in front of them.

"So how do I do this?" I asked after a moment of silence. My hands were twiddling with a ribbon on my dress as I stood there wondering how in the world was I going to turn into a full rabbit.

"Well this isn't going to be easy, but just close your eyes and relax your breathing and your mind," Nivens said as he gave me another encouraging look. A small sigh left me before I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

Relaxing is hard to do when you are supposed to turn yourself into a real rabbit. Even the idea of turning into a real rabbit is hard to imagine when you have walked on two legs all of your life and just recently attained rabbits ears and a tail.

"She's not relaxing," Mallymkun said and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"Don't worry Marie, the change won't hurt," Nivens said and I felt a light touch on one of my hands, which I just now noticed was clenched into a fist.

"That makes me feel better, but it's still hard to imagine that I will be turning into a rabbit," I said as I opened one eye and looked at Nivens.

"Well don't focus about the change right now, just calm your breathing and relax," he said softly as he gave my hand a light pat.

"I'll try," I said before closing my eyes again and just trying to empty my mind and relax. The relaxation took about twenty minutes to actually achieve correctly, but now came the hard part.

"Now try to imagine yourself in your other form," Nivens said and I wanted to tell him how hard that would be since I have never been in another form, well not to my knowledge.

"I'm a rabbit, I'm a rabbit, well the I'm a rabbit chant is not working," I thought as I tried to stay relaxed while trying to imagine the impossible.

I felt as if I had been standing forever trying to imagine myself as a rabbit. The only outcome so far was a headache and a growling stomach. A sigh was heard as well as another growling stomach and I opened my eyes.

Mallymkun was holding her stomach and Nivens gave me a small smile. "It will take time, but for now how about some lunch and tea?" he asked as he stood from the bench.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Mallymkun cheered before she jumped onto my hand and ran up my arm to my shoulder.

"A break would be nice," I said as I reached up with one hand to rub my temples.

"You have the easy part down, but now you must actually make the change. You are doing well though," Nivens said as we walked side by side.

"Thanks," I said before we entered the castle. A small chill went down my spine as I felt as if someone was glaring at me from behind. I looked back in the garden and received glances from Mallymkun and Nivens, but I did not see anyone in the garden.

"Lunch time," Thackery's yell sounded in the hallway and I jumped a bit. Mallymkun clutched onto the sleeve on my shoulder and I apologized to her. She just smiled at me and pointed towards the dining area.

Nivens looked back in the garden a little bit before he followed Mallymkun and me. The cold feeling of someone glaring at me still had me a little on edge. I relaxed during the lunch though. It is hard to stay worried when Mallymkun, Thackery, and the Hatter are at the table.

"How is the change coming along?" Mirana asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Not so well," I answered before Mallymkun tried to get me to change one of the little cakes that were set out.

"Marie is doing well, but the actual change will take time," Nivens explained and Mirana gave a few nods before a guard entered the room.

"The court wishes to discuss a few matters, your majesty," the guard said with a bow and Mirana sighed.

"It's always something," she said with a small laugh before excusing herself and leaving the room.

"Marie, are you alright? You've seemed a little out of it after we left the garden," Mallymkun asked softly and I just gave a little smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how to make the actual change into my other form," I answered before taking a sip of tea.

"Don't worry; you'll get it in time. Your progressing well so far," Nivens answered before Thackery gave a glare towards the door that Mirana just exited. "What's wrong Thackery?" Nivens asked and Thackery just kept glaring at the door before throwing a knife at it. Everyone was surprised that he actually threw a knife at the door, but the Hatter quickly jumped from his seat and opened the door.

We all heard scuffling farther down the hallway through the door, but it was too dark to actually see anyone. "Someone was listening to us," Hatter said and his eyes turned yellow.

"Why would they be spying on our conversation?" Mallymkun asked and she looked at me. Nivens, Thackery, and Hatter also looked at me but I just gave a small shrug.

"I'm not sure, but I have felt as if someone has been following me or staring at me and not in a kind way. I don't know why though since I have done nothing to deserve such looks," I said softly.

"Not everyone in Underland is as accepting as we are," Hatter said with his eyes still yellow.

"You'll be safe though, we'll watch out for you," Mallymkun said before drawing her sword and striking a few blows to an invisible attacker.

"Thank you, I'm sorry if this causes trouble," I said and I felt a furry paw on my hand. I looked down and saw Thackery giving me a confident look.

"You'll be safe," he said and I smiled towards him and then everyone else.

"Thank you, now who wants some dessert?" I asked and Mallymkun and Hatter happily asked for some.

"What is the meaning of these questions?" Mirana asked her court with a frown on her face.

"Your majesty, we just do not trust this new girl. We do not want someone untrustworthy to be around you," a man in the court said with a bow.

Mirana furrowed her brow with a deeper frown. Her entire court had been asking her why she trusted Marie and if this new rabbit was safe. A female rabbit had not been in Underland for years and the court thought she was a spy for the Red Queen, who was still banished.

"I do not like these questions and I would think that my loyal court would trust my judgment," Mirana said as she stood from her throne. "This conversation is over and do not bring these questions up again. Marie has not shown any reason for me not to trust her so I expect everyone here to treat her kindly. Court is dismissed for today," she said before she left the room after the court bowed and curtsied towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Marie.

Story start

The next few days passed quietly without any incidents. Mirana had talked to Hatter and Nivens about the court's viewpoint on Marie and the three of them promised to keep an eye on Marie to keep her safe. Nivens especially worried for the female rabbit since he had been growing closer to her with each passing day.

They did not try to leave her alone if they could since they did not know if any members of the court would try to hurt her or anything. The transformation sessions with Nivens were still going nowhere though. Nivens was patient with Marie because he knew that this would not come easily to her.

A big sigh escaped me after another lesson with Nivens. I had been getting nowhere in my transformation. I was good at the meditation part of it but that was as far as I could go. The actual transformation itself kept escaping me. I had accepted the fact now that I could really turn into a rabbit even though I still have yet to actually turn fully into a rabbit.

"Don't give up, you'll get it," Nivens said after our latest training session that day. He was in his human like form as he walked over and placed his hands on top of mine.

"Thanks, well how about we head inside for something to eat, but I need to change first," I said with a smile to Nivens and Mallymkun who had come to watch another lesson.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Mallymkun said before she led the way into the castle.

"Do you need someone to walk you to your room?" Nivens asked with a polite bow.

"I'll be fine, but thanks. I'll see you in a few minutes in the dining area," I said with a small curtsy before I entered the castle and headed towards my room. Nivens headed straight towards the dining area while I turned down a hallway out of sight that would lead to my room. My trip to my room was halted before I could even see the doorway that led to my quarters.

A gloved hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed me by the neck. A choked gasp left me before I started fighting at the hand at my throat as I was led into a dark alcove. "Knock her out already," a man's voice ordered as I tried to kick at the person holding my throat. They were wearing masks so I was unable to tell who they were but they were wearing the colors of Mirana's court.

"I'm trying, she keeps fighting," another man said angrily before I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. My vision faded as my body slumped into my attacker's arms.

"Let's hurry and get her out of here before we are seen," one of the attackers hissed and they picked up Marie before leaving the castle. They missed seeing the floating blue eyes that saw everything they did.

"White Queen," Chessur's voice whispered into Mirana's ear while she sat at dinner. He did not want to alert anyone else at the table where everyone was wondering where Marie was. "Some members of your court have decided to take Marie on an unwilling visit to the red queen's old castle," he whispered again after Mirana tilted her head towards his invisible form in acknowledgement.

"What?" she screamed as she stood out of her chair and quickly started giving out orders to some of her guards that were in the room. "Marie has been taken by some of the court to the red queen's old castle. I do not know what they have planned for her, but we have to safe her as quickly as possible," she said and soon everyone was out of their seats and running towards the stables and to the entrance of the castle.

Nivens was one of the first ready to head towards the red queen's old castle. Everyone else and even the queen readied horses to head out to find Marie. A small shiver of fear escaped Nivens as he wondered what could be happening to Marie. Before the others were even ready, he transformed to his human-like form and rode off on a horse as fast as he could.

A blinding pain racing through my head was what I woke up to later on a hard stone floor. The sound of worry and laughter met my ears from farther away from me. I saw the few men from the court that had attacked me and brought me only they know where. I went to sit up but the pain made me lie back down to make the pain subside a little.

"You've finally woken up. Good, well just to let you know we found one of the red queen's old pets and he seems very hungry," one of the men said with malice in his voice as I finally noticed a large cage in the room. A large and angry looking bird was standing in the cage looking at me hungrily.

"You should have never shown up in Underland," another man yelled which riled the bird up and made it hit itself against the cage.

"We wiped out all the other female rabbits so they wouldn't show up anymore. That Nivens and Thackery are annoying enough, just die out already," another man yelled as he kicked dust towards me. I coughed as it went into my lungs before backing away a bit from the men. I noticed that the bird was also looking hungrily at the men.

"I need some way to escape or at least hide away from the bird," I thought with a shake of fear as the bird's eyes landed back on me. My eyes looked all around the room for some form of escape or a hiding place.

The men were looking for the cage's key when I noticed a crack in the wall that looked like a little tunnel, big enough for a rabbit. My hope lifted before I started to concentrate to change. Some people say that people can do amazing things in times of life or death and I was hoping for something amazing to happen since I was in a life or death situation.

"I thought you said you had the key," one man grumbled as I started to feel a weird sensation all over my body.

"Found it," another man said joyfully before he moved towards the cage. The bird squawked loudly as it saw the key and the approaching man. Sweat trailed down my face from concentrating so hard and the fear. As I heard the key enter the lock, I gasped before my entire body grew smaller. Tears of relief would be coming down by my face if I were not now a rabbit. I raced across the floor and hopped into the small tunnel in the wall.

I made it just in time because I heard the cage door burst open, the bird called louder than before, and then the screams of the men filled the room. My heart was beating faster than ever in my chest as I squeezed through the tunnel hoping for another exit that did not lead me to an angry and hungry large bird.

Part of me felt bad for the men that had tried to kill me and were now dying instead, but the more important part of me was telling me to get away before I do end up dying if the bird were to find me later. A helpless cry left me when I reached the end of the tunnel and there was no way out. The only way out was where the bird was. I slowly made my way back to that area but I stopped before I was close to the entrance of the tunnel.

Fear was the only emotion I could feel as I saw glazed eyes staring back at me as I peered out into the room from the safety of the tunnel. The bird was devouring the organs of one of the men and his dead eyes were staring towards the tunnel. Blood covered the floor as I tore my eyes away from the dead man and looked towards the door of the room.

A wish inside me wanted a knight in shining armor to show up, but wishes never worked for me back home. I just wanted the bird to go away or for someone to come kill it. A whimper left me when the bird eyed my hiding spot. The bird threw me an evil look before it went back to feasting on the dead man.

There was no telling how long I was in my rabbit form, which was amazing in of itself, before someone burst into the room and saw the dead men and the bird, who was still chowing down. My heart leapt in my chest when I saw Nivens and Hatter standing in the doorway.

"Marie," Nivens yelled before he and Hatter attacked the bird. I wanted to call out to him, but I was still in shock that he showed up to save me. I did not know if anyone would know where to look. Relief filled me even more when Nivens cut off the bird's head. I slowly hopped out of the tunnel as Nivens looked around the room. "Marie," he said questionably and I hopped over to his knee and nuzzled it with my head.

"Can you change back?" he asked me when he picked me up in his arms.

"Still in shock," I whispered, as I felt safe in his arms as he held me close to his chest.

"You're safe now and we're taking you back to the castle. Mirana is talking to her court and trust me they will never do anything like this again," he whispered to me before Hatter gave me a pet on the head and said he was happy that I was safe and alive.

"Thank you, thank you," I whispered as Nivens started to head towards the outside of the castle. "Wait," I said before we reached the exit. Nivens paused and he set me down when I motioned towards the floor.

Nivens looked at me confused before I concentrated and changed back to my human-like form. I walked up to him and placed my lips on his as I grabbed both of his hands in mine gently. "Thank you, Nivens," I whispered as I pulled back from the kiss before he captured my lips in a kiss this time. My eyes closed as I relaxed into the kiss and allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

The ride back to the castle was with Nivens and it passed quickly and happily. Everyone was happy to see I was back and the arrival at the castle was heartwarming when I saw Mirana welcoming me back so warmly. I also saw the court apologizing for what those men did, and they said that they would never do anything to harm me. I was sure that Mirana scared them to death so they would never even think about hurting me.

Later that night, Nivens took me to the garden where he pulled me into another kiss. I was happy to see that he had been walking around in his human-like form around everyone since we arrived back to the castle earlier.

"Marie, I was so scared I lost you today," Nivens whispered to me as he pulled me into his arms.

I placed one of my hands on his chest and smiled at him softly, "But you didn't because you saved me." I gave him a light kiss on the cheek before he kissed my lips again.

"Don't ever leave my side again," he whispered before he pulled back and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Marie, will you be mine?" he asked seriously and I saw love shining in his eyes.

"Yes," I said before he picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you," he said and I told him the same before we kissed under the moonlight.

"Finally, thought you two would take forever," Mallymkun's voice called out before laughter was heard and then fireworks went off above the garden. Nivens and I looked around with a smile before we started to dance our first dance as a couple amongst our friends. The future in Underland lied ahead but the moment right now was just the beginning of the love from falling down a rabbit hole.

The End.


End file.
